wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Cztery
Czasami Merona próbowała przypomnieć sobie swoje dzieciństwo. Zdawała sobie niejasno sprawę z tego, że kiedyś była pewnie szczęśliwa. Nie potrafiła jednak przywołać w myślach żadnego, potwierdzającego lub przeczącego temu obrazu… Zupełnie, jakby przed tym strasznym dniem jej życie nie istniało. A ten dzień pamiętała doskonale. Kiedy przyszło wezwanie do chwycenia za broń, jej ojciec nie okazał lęku. Miał do spełnienia obowiązek, ruszył więc do walki bez cienia wątpliwości. Merona miała siedem lat, gdy ojciec zostawił ją, jej matkę i ich ziemię, i odjechał ku swemu przeznaczeniu. Walki nie trwały zresztą długo - po kilku miesiącach nadeszła oczekiwana wieść, że rycerze wracają do domów. Och, co to była za radość! Merona widziała oczami wyobraźni jej roześmianą matkę, przygotowującą przyjęcie powitalne. Ci wszyscy goście, którzy wówczas nadjechali! Wtedy ich posiadłość – Kenntborh – tętniła życiem. Dziewczyna pamiętała migające jej przed oczami setki barw: zieleń okolicznych lasów, złoto i wszelkie barwy tęczy w ubiorach gości i śnieżną biel obrusów rozłożonych na stołach. Ich posiadłość rodowa przetrwała wraz z otaczającymi ją lasami i bagnami, w niezmienionym stanie całe pokolenia. Zameczek był mały – kształtem przypominał ciężki, kamienny prostopadłościan. Jednak wówczas, ustrojony girlandami kwiatów i tkaninami przetykanymi złotem, wydawał się Meronie najpiękniejszym miejscem na ziemi. Dziewczyna pamiętała, jak jej matka witała gości w swej cudownej, perłowej sukni i jak czystym, radosnym głosem wydawała rozkazy służbie. Tak, to były ostatnie chwile, gdy jej matka mogła się jeszcze śmiać. Kolejne wspomnienia wywoływały zwykle na twarzy Merony skurcz bólu. Oto widzi siebie, jak ucieka roześmiana przed służącymi, próbującymi upiąć jej długie włosy. Biegnie schodami w górę, aż na sam szczyt zamku, by stanąć na blankach i spojrzeć na trakt, wiodący ku siedzibie rodu Kenntborh. Potem uśmiecha się, czując na twarzy chłodny wiatr, ten sam, który daje życie czterem szkarłatnym proporcom z herbem jej rodziny, przymocowanym do masztów w czterech narożnikach zamku. Merona lubiła wyobrażać sobie, że to nie martwe kawałki materiału, lecz cztery czerwone ptaki, machające olbrzymimi skrzydłami i próbujące zerwać się z uwięzi. I wtedy, tego feralnego dnia, zdarzyło się coś niespodziewanego. Otóż, jeden z „ptaków” zerwał więzy i pofrunął hen, ponad lasy. To właśnie w tamtym momencie dziewczynka dostrzegła jeźdźców. Mimo, iż nie mogła widzieć ich wyraźnie, wiedziała, że wśród powracających, prócz jej dalekiego kuzyna i bliskiego przyjaciela jej ojca, nie ma już nikogo, kogo by znała. Późniejsze wspomnienia zlały się w jedno: obraz przerażonej twarzy jej matki, wściekle miotającej się wśród przybyłych. Odgłos tłuczonych naczyń, jej krzyki, łzy. Tę noc Merona spędziła na dachu, wśród łopoczących cicho trzech proporców. Potem Kenntborh opustoszał. Tak jakby śmierć jednego człowieka, zabrała życie całej jego rodzinie i ziemi. Matka Merony nie zezwoliła na jej wyjazd z posiadłości. Sama, pogrążona w żalu, zaszyła się wśród niewielu komnat zamku. Początkowo, pomagała jej rodzina i przyjaciele, lecz oni – może z powodu braku wdzięczności lub beznadziejności tej sprawy – szybko opuścili zameczek. Nawet służba nie wytrzymała zbyt długo. Lasy wokół zamku zdziczały, bagna zarosły. Teraz, niespełna dwadzieścia lat po tragedii, Kenntborh było martwe. Lecz pewnego jesiennego dnia, Merona ujrzała znak. Była teraz panią tej ziemi. Prócz niej, jej matki i jeszcze dwójki najwierniejszych służących, w tej okolicy nie można było spotkać żadnego człowieka. Tego późnego, jesiennego popołudnia wracała właśnie z polowania. Była zmuszona zaopatrywać zamek w żywność w pobliskich lasach, gdyż do miasta nie jeździła prawie w ogóle. Uważano ją za ekscentryczkę i dziwaczkę. Nie darzono szacunkiem. Prócz tego, by robić zakupy, trzeba było mieć pieniądze, a majątek Kenntborh, już dawno został roztrwoniony. To nie był dobry dzień na łowy. Deszcz lał z nieba strumieniami, a na dodatek, w szybko zapadających ciemnościach, Merona nieopatrznie zgubiła ścieżkę i wylądowała na bagnach. Wróciła do zamku po trzech godzinach bezowocnego brnięcia po kolana w błocie, w humorze tak ponurym, jak aura owego dnia. Gdy tylko znalazła się w miarę suchej sieni (dach wszakże przeciekał już od dawna), zrzuciła ciężki, przemoknięty płaszcz i skierowała się prosto w stronę komnat jej matki. Sadząc susy po dwa stopnie na raz, szybko znalazła się na miejscu. Zapukała, a nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, delikatnie pchnęła drzwi. W środku panowało przyjemne ciepło. Z polecenia Merony, przeniesiono jej matkę do najlepszych komnat w zamku. Sprowadzono tu wszystkie sprzęty, których dziewczyna nie zgodziła się sprzedać: lakierowane skrzynie, dwa dywany, ciepłe kapy ze zwierzęcych futer i olbrzymie lustro. Merona dbała, by w tej komnacie zawsze płonął ogień. - Jak się miewasz, matko? – spytała cicho, choć jedno spojrzenie na zasuszoną kobietę, dało jej do zrozumienia, że niezbyt dobrze. Pani Anabella włożyła swą perłową suknię i przed lustrem upinała włosy. - Dobrze, że już jesteś – mruknęła. – Pomóż mi. Merona posłusznie podeszła do matki i zaczęła zaplatać jej włosy. Kobieta podawała jej wstążki i mruczała coś cicho pod nosem. Kiedy córka skończyła pracę, obie spojrzały w lustro. Serce Merony ścisnęło się z żalu, na widok zmarniałej twarzy, zapadniętych policzków i podkrążonych oczu. Cera jej matki była blada i poszarzała, a jej włosy rzadkie i matowe. Niegdyś wspaniała, perłowa suknia, która tak pięknie podkreślała urodę Anabelli, teraz wisiała smętnie na jej kościstym i wychudzonym ciele. Merona uniosła oczy jeszcze wyżej i spojrzała na własną twarz. Zbyt szczupłą, zbyt bladą, z zaczerwienionymi i podkrążonymi oczami, zbyt podobną do twarzy jej matki… Szybko odwróciła wzrok. - Pięknie wyglądasz, matko – szepnęła uśmiechając się blado. Anabella pokiwała głową. - Muszę pięknie wyglądać, aby godnie powitać męża – stwierdziła z pasją. – Dziękuję za pomoc. Teraz zejdź do kuchni i sprawdź, czy ta leniwa kucharka zajęła się już pieczenią! Na nikim nie można tu polegać! - Oczywiście, matko – mruknęła Merona i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. - Zaczekaj! – krzyknęła Anabella. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się i spojrzała przez ramię. – Przypomnij mi, jak masz na imię… Kobieta przełknęła ślinę. - Merona, matko. - Ach tak, właśnie! Nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć! – westchnęła. – Zrób dla mnie coś jeszcze. Zawołaj tu moją córeczkę. Ona też musi pięknie wyglądać na powitanie ojca… - Dobrze, matko – powiedziała Merona zdławionym głosem, lecz kobieta nie zwracała już na nią najmniejszej uwagi. Dziewczyna wybiegła z komnaty i skierowała się na dach. Uniosła twarz do nieba i pozwoliła, by krople deszczu zmyły z niej błoto i żal. Wiatr zadął mocniej, targając jej ubraniem. Trzy proporce łopotały, próbując zerwać się z masztów i Meronie znów przypomniał się ostatni dzień jej szczęśliwego dzieciństwa. Wtedy usłyszała odgłos rozdzierania. Odwróciła się, a wiatr uderzył w nią z całej siły tak, że aż się zachwiała. Nie mogła wierzyć własnym oczom. Wiązania jednego z proporców rozdarły się. Na maszcie pozostały tylko szkarłatne strzępki tkaniny, które w ciemnościach wydawały się czarne. Proporzec opadł kilka stóp od masztu, a wiatr, z dziwną lekkością przesunął mokry materiał po dachu. Merona, jak zaczarowana śledziła jego ruch, niezdolna się poruszyć. - Pani? – usłyszała głos swojego służącego, Artana, próbującego przekrzyczeć szum wiatru. – Pani! Przeziębisz się! - Ale… Zobacz! Proporzec! Spojrzała na niego. Mężczyzna machnął lekceważąco ręką. Wskazał klapę na środku dachu. - Proszę wracać! Stało się coś bardzo dziwnego! Merona drgnęła. Wyraz twarzy Artana wskazywał na to, że mężczyzna jest naprawdę przestraszony. Natychmiast zapomniała o zerwanym proporcu i pospieszyła za nim, choć później, nocą, miała jeszcze wrócić na dach, by przekonać się, że zerwany materiał zniknął. - Jesteś pewny? – spytała. - Oczywiście, pani! Sam go znalazłem! – powiedział Artan, próbując dotrzymać jej kroku. Kobieta rzuciła mu ponure spojrzenie przez ramię. - Mówisz, że pod bramą, tak? I, że zrobiła to ona? - Tak! Merona zmarszczyła brwi i zbiegła szybko po schodach. Służący starał się ją dogonić, lecz w jego wieku nie była to łatwa sprawa. Światło pochodni drgało, gdy pokonywał kolejne stopnie, lecz jego pani świetnie poradziłaby sobie i w ciemności. Mieszkała w zamku od wielu lat i znała świetnie każdy stopień, zakamarek i szczelinę w murze. - Jest w kuchni? – dobiegł go jeszcze cichy głos z oddali. - Tak! – krzyknął, zeskakując z ostatniego stopnia. Krokiem tak szybkim, na jaki tylko było go stać, ruszył w kierunku pomieszczeń kuchennych. Merona pchnęła ciężkie drzwi. Zaraz po komnacie jej matki, kuchnia była najcieplejszym miejscem w zamku. Na palenisku płonął ogień, który był jedynym źródłem światła w tym małym pomieszczeniu. Odkąd służba i przyjaciele jej rodziców opuścili zamek, nie było potrzeby korzystania z dużej kuchni. Pani Fle, tęga i rumiana kucharka, żona Artana, uniosła głowę, gdy Merona wkroczyła do środka pomieszczenia. Tylko ta dwójka najwierniejszych służących lub właściwie przyjaciół, pozostała w Kenntborh po śmierci jej ojca. Gdyby nie oni, Merona nie poradziłaby sobie z prowadzeniem zamku. - To on? – spytała. Fle kiwnęła głową. Kawałkiem czystej szmatki ocierała twarz rannego z błota. Mężczyzna leżał na ławie, przykryty grubym kocem. Oddychał płytko. Na podłodze było mnóstwo krwi. Merona podeszła do kobiety i spojrzała jej przez ramię. Nieznajomy był śmiertelnie blady. Dziewczyna oceniła go na trzydzieści parę lat. Jego włosy, teraz sklejone krwią i błotem, były krótkie, wbrew tutejszej modzie. Jęknął głośno, gdy Fle dotknęła rany na jego czole. - Myśli pani, że ona to zrobiła? – spytała sucho Merona. Pani Fle bez słowa uniosła koc, pokazując rozległą ranę obejmującą prawą pierś i bark mężczyzny. Dziewczyna skrzywiła się i pokiwała głową. – Jednak pan Artan miał rację. Ale ona przecież nigdy nie atakowała tak blisko zamku! - I tym razem tego nie zrobiła. Może była bliżej niż zwykle, lecz nie pod bramą – powiedział Artan, stając zdyszany w drzwiach. - Chce mi pan wmówić, że ona rozszarpała go w lesie, a potem zaciągnęła pod bramę? - Nie – powiedział Artan i podszedł do mężczyzny z przeciwnej strony niż jego żona. – Wydaje mi się, że sam się tu… dostał. Merona parsknęła. - Więc twierdzi pan, że z taką raną, miał jeszcze siłę doczołgać się do bramy?! Nonsens! – kobieta westchnęła głośno i odsunęła sobie z czoła mokre kosmyki włosów. – Jestem zmęczona. – powiedziała. – Idę spać. Dobijcie go, a ciałem zajmiemy się jutro. Odwróciła się, żeby odejść. Pan Artan wymienił z żoną zaniepokojone spojrzenia. - Ale… kiedy go znalazłem… Ślady w błocie były jednoznaczne. - Bzdura – stwierdziła oschle Merona. – Z takimi obrażeniami, nie powinien już żyć! Słyszycie, jak jęczy. Dobijcie go. - Tyle, że… - Artan zaczął jeszcze raz. – On prosił o pomoc. Merona odwróciła się gwałtownie. - Mówił?! Pan Artan kiwnął głową. Dziewczyna stała chwilę w milczeniu, wyraźnie zastanawiając się nad rozwiązaniem. Jeszcze raz zerknęła na wykrzywioną z bólu twarz nieznajomego. - Pani Fle? - Mam zioła – powiedziała z entuzjazmem gruba niewiasta. – Zajmę się nim! Położymy go w komnacie obok kuchni. Nawet nie zauważysz, pani, jego obecności! - Mam nadzieję. Ale wątpię, by zdołała pani uczynić coś z takimi ranami – powiedziała Merona. Potem, jakby zapominając o obecności rannego, zwróciła się do służącego. – Panie Artan, proszę obudzić mnie jutro przed świtem. Dobranoc – wyszła z kuchni, zamykając cicho drzwi. Pani Fle spojrzała ponuro na męża. - Biedna mała – mruknęła. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi jej żal. Pani Fle nie miała wiele nadziei na uratowanie mężczyzny. Dlatego też, była niezwykle zdziwiona, gdy po czterech dniach nieznajomy nie tylko nie umarł, ale także przestał gorączkować. A jego rana… - Nie! Mówię ci, Artanie, w tym mężczyźnie siedzi jakiś demon! Artan, który właśnie kończył jeść obiad, uniósł głowę znad talerza. - Jesteś zbyt skromna, skarbie – mruknął. – Jestem pewien, że to tylko twoja zasługa. Fle pokręciła głową. - Taka rana… Pani Merona miała rację, powinien już nie żyć! Nie wiem, czy to zasługa ziół, czy tego, że jest niezwykle silny, a może ona była delikatniejsza niż zazwyczaj i nie nasączyła szponów trucizną… W każdym bądź razie, rany na jego ciele goją się całkiem ładnie! Boję się tylko, że jego ręka może być niesprawna – urwała, zamyślona. - Kto by pomyślał… - kobieta pokręciła głową. – Wczoraj otworzył oczy i udało mi się go napoić. Zaraz potem, znowu zasnął. Jeśli nie ma w tym jakiejś magii, to ja już sama nie wiem! - Może sam nam to powie, jak już poczuje się lepiej? Mniejsza jednak z tym. Czas iść do roboty – wrzucił łyżkę do miski i wyszedł z kuchni. Pani Fle stała przez chwilę ze ścierką w rękach i w zamyśleniu wpatrywała się w pustą miskę po zupie. Sama Merona nie przejmowała się losem nieznajomego. Przez pierwsze dni po jego znalezieniu, zdawała się w ogóle nie pamiętać o jego istnieniu. Miała dużo pracy, znowu próbowała polować i zastawiać sidła. Pogoda się pogarszała, tak jak stan jej matki i Merona miała wystarczająco dużo zmartwień, by przejmować się jeszcze rannym. Ale siódmego dnia Artan pomógł Fle przenieść nieznajomego z pomieszczenia przy kuchni, do komnaty na piętrze. Pokój Merony znajdował się całkiem niedaleko. Dlatego też, którejś bezsennej nocy, dziewczyna usłyszała jęk. Początkowo pomyślała, ze to jej matka, lecz nie było to możliwe. Jej komnaty znajdowały się wyżej i nigdy nie dochodziły z nich żadne odgłosy. I wtedy dziewczyna przypomniała sobie, jak pani Fle pytała ją o możliwość przeniesienia rannego. Była wtedy na tyle zajęta, że zgodziła się bez wahania. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że minęło prawie dziesięć dni, odkąd znaleziono mężczyznę. Po chwili zastanowienia wygrzebała się spod koca, włożyła buty i zarzuciła na ramiona pled. Zapaliła świecę i opuściła swoją komnatę. Przeszła kawałek korytarzem i stanęła pod drzwiami pomieszczenia, w którym leżał ranny. Kilka minut nasłuchiwała, lecz jęk się nie powtórzył. Dziewczyna weszła do komnaty. W powietrzu unosił się ostry zapach ziół, stosowanych przez panią Fle. Merona rzuciła okiem na łóżko, na którym spał nieznajomy, a następnie skierowała się w stronę stołu. Leżały na nim rzeczy rannego: miecz, jakaś torba, sztylet, srebrna bransoleta i szkarłatny materiał. Materiał! Merona drgnęła. Czyżby…? Wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła tkaniny. Ta była twarda i gruba, tak jak chorągwie z godłem Kenntborh. Dziewczyna niecierpliwym ruchem rozwinęła kłębek… Płaszcz. A czego się spodziewała? Że ten mężczyzna przybył tu, żeby przynieść jej proporzec zagubiony dwadzieścia lat temu? Niedorzeczne. Ale gdy zobaczyła, że ta tkanina ma kolor tak podobny… Zaśmiała się z goryczą i odwróciła, aby wyjść. Wpatrywały się w nią ciemne oczy. Mężczyzna poruszył spierzchniętymi ustami, lecz nie padły żadne słowa. Merona rozejrzała się niepewnie. Patrzyła, jak nieznajomy z trudem próbuje przełknąć ślinę. - Wody – wychrypiał cicho. – Wody… Przecież widziała jego ranę. Ciało rozszarpane do kości, wszędzie krew i błoto… A on jeszcze żyje i jest przytomny! To niemożliwe! - Jak to się stało, że nie umarłeś? – spytała mimowolnie. Mężczyzna tylko przymknął oczy i ponownie wyszeptał swoją prośbę. Merona zrozumiała, że ranny nie jest w stanie jej odpowiedzieć. Świadomość tego faktu wprawiła ja w złość. Chwyciła stojący na stole dzbanek i nalała nieco do drewnianego kubka. Ręka jej zadrżała. Dziewczyna podeszła do łóżka, cały czas bacznie obserwowana przez mężczyznę. Usiadła na brzegu, przy poduszce i wsunęła rękę pod jego plecy, niezdarnie go unosząc. Kiedy skrzywił się z bólu, przestraszona, omal nie upuściła kubka. Walcząc z chęcią ucieczki z pokoju, zacisnęła zęby i przystawiła brzeg naczynia do warg nieznajomego. Pozwoliła mu się napić, lecz kilka strużek wody pociekło mu po brodzie. Nagle się zakrztusił. Merona, spanikowana, zerwała się z łóżka i odsunęła się od niego, patrząc na nieznajomego z przerażeniem. Mężczyzna przewrócił się na lewy bok i zakaszlał. Po chwili znowu obrócił się na plecy, oddychając ciężko. Dziewczyna dostrzegła grymas bólu na jego twarzy i szybko odwróciła wzrok. - Kim jesteś? – spytał słabo, gdy mógł już wreszcie wydobyć z siebie głos. - To chyba ja powinnam zadawać pytania! – powiedziała, próbując poskromić niczym nieuzasadniony gniew, który nagle ją ogarnął. - Tak… - szepnął, oddychając z trudem. - Co robiłeś na mojej ziemi? Kim jesteś? Kto cię zaatakował? – podeszła nieco bliżej łóżka. – Jakim cudem udało ci się przeżyć? Jak dostałeś się pod bramę? – mówiła coraz głośniej. Mężczyzna patrzył na nią spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Próbował coś powiedzieć, jednak przychodziło mu to z wyraźną trudnością. - Gdzie dokładnie cię zaatakowano? Miałeś konia, czy szedłeś tu pieszo? Kiedy… - Pani Merono! – dziewczyna spojrzała zdziwiona w stronę drzwi. Fle, w swojej długiej nocnej koszuli wyglądała doprawdy zabawnie. Minę jednak miała srogą. – Co pani sobie wyobraża? On jest ranny! Potrzebuje odpoczynku, by dojść do zdrowia! Czas na przesłuchanie przyjdzie później! - Pani Fle… - Merona urwała, widząc jej minę. – Dobrze, dobrze… Pewnie ma pani rację, ale… - Żadnych ale! Do łóżka! – Fle pogroziła jej palcem. – Żeby mi się to więcej nie powtórzyło! Merona zacisnęła pięści ze złości, lecz nie powiedziała ani słowa. Świadomość, że kucharka ma rację, nie wprawiła jej w dobry nastrój. Rzuciła rannemu wściekłe spojrzenie i zabrała ze stołu świecę. Minęła tęgą kobietę w drzwiach, kierując się do swojej sypialni. - Dobranoc! – usłyszała jeszcze za plecami, ale nie odpowiedziała. Poszła prosto do swojej komnaty i zawinęła się w koc na łóżku. Czas mijał szybko. Mimo, iż jesień dotarła ledwie do półmetka, w powietrzu czuło się już nadchodzącą zimę. A Merona miała coraz więcej spraw na głowie. Trudno było jej zaspokoić potrzeby zamku, związane z drewnem na opał. Do tego połowy także nie przynosiły oczekiwanych rezultatów, tak, jakby cała leśna zwierzyna schowała się w swych najgłębszych norach. Jakby tego było mało- wyschła studnia. Artan zajmował się najpilniejszymi pracami w zamku, jeździł także do miasta. Fle, rozdarta pomiędzy gotowaniem, praniem i sprzątaniem, opieką nad chorym, panią Anabellą i preparowaniem żywności na zimę, nie miała czasu by jej pomóc. Dlatego przez prawie miesiąc dziewczyna nie miała ani chwili wytchnienia. Jednak mimo wszystkich zajęć, Merona nie zapomniała już o nieznajomym. Czekała cierpliwie i pewnego dnia rano, w chwili, gdy pani Fle podawała śniadanie rannemu mężczyźnie (wcześniej dowiedziała się już, że ma na imię Broin), wparowała nagle do komnaty, położyła ręce na biodrach i spojrzała bystro na chorego. Broin był już na tyle zdrowy, by móc samodzielnie usiąść. Miał za sobą pierwsze próby chodzenia, lecz nie były one zbyt udane. Jego starania poruszenia prawą ręką, także nie kończyły się sukcesem. Mówienie za to, nie sprawiało mu już problemów. - Jestem tu, by ci zakomunikować – Zaczęła ostro – że jeżeli masz zamiar spędzić zimę w tym zamku, musisz na siebie zapracować. - Ależ, pani Merono – żywo zaprotestowała Fle. – Przecież on… Merona zgromiła ją spojrzeniem. Kucharka umilkła i spuściła oczy. - Z chęcią odwdzięczę się za udzieloną mi pomoc – powiedział, ku zdumieniu obu kobiet, Broin. - Myślę, że niedługo będę w stanie normalnie chodzić. Moja prawa ręka… - głos mu zadrżał - jest na razie bezużyteczna, ale będę ćwiczył. Mam nadzieję, że przydam się tu na coś. Merona spojrzała na niego krzywo, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. W końcu zdobyła się na nikły, chytry uśmieszek. - Ha, z pewnością się przydasz. Aż się zdziwisz jak bardzo. Pani zamku miała mnóstwo zajęć. Jednak pomiędzy nimi znalazła chwilę czasu, by wypytać dokładnie Broina, o wszystkie interesujące ją sprawy. Okazało się, że mężczyzna pochodził z daleka, przejeżdżając w pobliżu po prostu zgubił się w lesie. Dostrzegł na szczęście zamek i już ruszył w jego kierunku, gdy z nieba spadł na niego jakiś dziwaczny stwór. Broin nie pamiętał go dobrze, bo miał wówczas pilniejsze sprawy, niż przypatrywanie się poczwarze – na przykład ratowanie własnego życia. Stwór uczepił się szponami jego ramienia i wyraźnie próbował zrzucić go z siodła. Broin nie pozwolił mu na to. Lewą ręką wyszarpał sztylet i ciął stwora po podbrzuszu. Ten zaryczał gniewnie i ku jego zdziwieniu, odleciał. Wtedy jednak okazało się, że bestia raniła także konia. Zwierzę miało mniej szczęścia od jeźdźca. Padło już po kilku krokach, a Broin cudem uniknął przygniecenia. Miał na tyle zdrowego rozsądku, by iść w stronę zamku, zanim jeszcze upływ krwi i ból, odbiorą mu siłę i przytomność. Gdy nie był w stanie iść na nogach, szedł na kolanach, potem próbował się czołgać. W końcu, prawie pod samą bramą natknął się na niego Artan…Broin ostatkiem sił poprosił go o pomoc. To była cała historia. - Jest pani świetną kucharką, pani Fle… - powiedział Broin znad stosu obieranych przez siebie warzyw. - Och, przesadzasz, młodzieńcze. Lecz muszę przyznać, że się staram. - Młodzieńcze? – Broin zmrużył oczy. – Nie jestem znowu taki młody… - Mogłabym być twoja matką, panie Broin. - Matką? Wolne żarty! Najwyżej starszą siostrą! Pani Fle zaśmiała się tak serdecznie, że aż łzy pociekły z jej oczu. Szczęśliwie, nie upuściła żadnego naczynia. - Dziwię ci się, panie młodszy bracie – powiedziała, mrugając do niego i uśmiechając się pod nosem. – Dlaczego wybrałeś takie zajęcie? Mój Artan prędzej przyznałby się do pokrewieństwa z krową, niż zajął się pracą w kuchni. Broin w zamyśleniu spojrzał na stos obierek. - Po pierwsze – zaczął – to niezły trening dla mojej ręki. Nie mogę jeszcze ruszyć ramieniem, ale dłoń odzyskuje sprawność. - To racja – powiedziała Fle mieszając gotującą się zupę. - A po drugie – mężczyzna wrócił do obierania – praca w pani towarzystwie, to nie ciężar, lecz czysta przyjemność. Fle znowu zaśmiała się radośnie. - Nie powinien pan tyle mówić, panie Broin, bo jeszcze zapomnę ile mam lat i że jestem mężatką! Mężczyzna nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, gdyż przeszkodziło mu nagłe wejście Merony. - Pani Fle! – zawołała dziewczyna. – Gdzie znajdę pani męża? Miała na sobie płaszcz i wyglądało na to, że bardzo się spieszy. - Pali się, pani Merono? – spytała kucharka. Dziewczyna skrzywiła się nieco. - Pan Artan jest chyba na górze… - powiedział Broin. Obie kobiety spojrzały na niego. - Ty? – Merona wyglądała na zdziwioną. – Co ty tu robisz? - Sama pani zażądała od niego pomocy – mruknęła Fle. – Proszę na chwilę usiąść! Odpocząć kilka minut… Świat się nie zawali. - Nie byłabym tego taka pewna – mruknęła dziewczyna, nieco nieprzytomnie rozglądając się po kuchni. – Mówisz, że jest na górze? – Broin kiwnął głową. – No to idę. Wyszła. Mężczyzna przez chwilę skrobał marchew, po czym zapytał: - Od dawna taka jest? - Jaka? – spytała pani Fle, kładąc pokrywkę na garnku i obracając się przodem do Broina. – Pytasz, panie, od kiedy jest zgorzkniałą samotniczką? - Broin wykonał ruch, mogący ujść za kiwnięcie głową. – Cóż… od jakichś dwudziestu lat. - Oj – wyrwało mu się. - Tak, to niestety prawda – westchnęła kucharka. – Najpierw umarł jej ojciec, potem matka postradała rozum, w końcu wszyscy ją opuścili. Nie było tu nikogo, kto by nauczył małą dziewczynkę współczucia. - A wy? – zapytał mężczyzna. – Pani i pani mąż. Byliście tu cały czas. - Tak… - Fle spojrzała na sufit kuchni. – Ale trudno wychowywać dziecko między jednym praniem, a drugim. Widzisz ile tu jest roboty. Wtedy, gdy pani Merona była mała, było jeszcze więcej – kucharka przetarła oczy. – Nie mieliśmy z Artanem praktycznie chwili czasu dla siebie, a co dopiero dla dorastającego dziecka! To był błąd… Trzeba było ją zawieść do miasta. Ale na to już za późno. Nic nie zmieni tego, kim się stała. Może gdyby była mniej uparta… - pani Fle pokręciła ze smutkiem głową. Broin, w zamyśleniu, spojrzał w stronę drzwi. Zima mijała powoli. Z powodu problemów z żywnością, Merona była zmuszona sprzedać meble matki. Przyszło jej to z wielkim trudem, jednak podjęła decyzję i razem z Artanem wyjechali na kilka dni do miasta. Broin powoli wyzbył się wszelkich złudzeń, dotyczących jego ręki. Miał nadzieję, tak jak mówiła mu to pani Fle, że z biegiem czasu, jeśli tylko będzie wytrwale ćwiczył, odzyska całą sprawność. Tymczasem od wypadku minęły prawie cztery miesiące i nadal nie mógł jej unieść. Jego dłoń była sprawna, ale jakikolwiek ruch ramieniem nie był możliwy. Dlatego mężczyzna musiał pogodzić się z faktem, że nigdy nie uniesie już miecza i, o dziwo, przyszło mu to znacznie łatwiej niż przypuszczał. Od razu także rozpoczął prace nad poprawieniem sprawności swej lewej ręki. Rzadko widywał Meronę – wiecznie zajęta, chwile, których nie spędzała na załatwianiu spraw posiadłości, trwoniła siedząc samotnie w pokoju lub dotrzymując towarzystwa zamkniętej we własnym świecie matce. Jednak pewnego razu, udało się Broniowi, wciągnąć ją w rozmowę. Ten wieczór spędziła - nie wiadomo czemu - w dużej sali na parterze zamku, jedynym pomieszczeniu, za wyjątkiem kuchni i sypialni jej matki, w którym pozwalała palić ogień. Broin usiadł obok niej, wpatrzonej w płomienie i błądzącej myślami daleko od ponurych krajobrazów Kenntborh. - Czym jest istota, która mnie zaatakowała? – zapytał, choć słyszał już odpowiedź na to pytanie i od pani Fle i od Artana. - Pan Artan ci nie powiedział? – mruknęła, nawet nie odwracając wzroku od kominka. Zastanowił się, co odpowiedzieć. W końcu sam spojrzał w ogień. - Nie wiem czym jest – powiedziała Merona po chwili ciszy. – Pojawiła się kilkanaście lat temu. Jest ogromna. Ma szpony niczym jastrząb i skrzydła jak olbrzymi nietoperz. Nie wiem skąd przybyła, czy też, co zbudziło ją ze snu lub wypłoszyło z ewentualnego ukrycia. Nikt nie wie – dziewczyna zerknęła w stronę Broina. – Miałeś dużo szczęścia. Widziałam zwierzęta, które zabiła – pokręciła lekko głową. – Myślę, że to dlatego nie mogę nic upolować. Zwierzęta uciekły. - Dlaczego mówisz o tym stworze „ona”? - Ja… - wzruszyła ramionami. – Widziałam ją kilka razy. Po prostu mam takie przeczucie. Wydaje mi się, że to samica. Zamilkła. Broin opadł na oparcie krzesła. Przymknął oczy. Ogień delikatnie ogrzewał jego twarz. Znowu był w lesie. Towarzyszyło mu dziwne poczucie niepokoju. Nagle z nieba sfrunął cień… Broin długie, nudne zimowe wieczory spędzał razem ze starszym małżeństwem. Meronę wszyscy widywali rzadko – ostatnio często samotnie jeździła do lasu. I właśnie pewnego wieczora, gdy obaj mężczyźni grali w karty, grzejąc się przy kominku, Merona weszła do obszernej komnaty. Pani Fle położyła się wcześniej, a Anabella, jak zwykle nie opuszczała swego pokoju. Byli więc sami. Pierwszy przybycie właścicielki Kenntborh zauważył pan Atran. Uniósł głowę znad kilku naddartych w wielu miejscach kart i przyjrzał się jej uważnie. - Pani Merono, czy coś się stało? – spytał cicho. Broin zerknął w jej stronę. Dziewczyna przymknęła oczy i westchnęła głośno. - Znalazłam kolejnego jelenia. Jego brzuch był rozszarpany. Artan zerwał się z krzesła. - Mówiłem pani! Ostrzegałem! – krzyknął. – Takie wyprawy są niebezpieczne! - Ten stwór płoszy i zabija zwierzynę! – Merona zacisnęła zęby. – Nie mogę patrzeć na to bez reakcji… - Wolisz zginąć? – zawołał, lecz nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że popełnił błąd, zadając to pytanie. - Nic nie rozumiesz – powiedziała tylko. – Nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest. Odwróciła się i szybkim krokiem pokonała schody. Broin wstał powoli i spojrzał w górę. - Będzie na szczycie – stwierdził cicho Artan. – Jak zawsze. Dach był biały od śniegu. Merona stała na środku i patrzyła w stronę lasu. Proporce powiewały lekko na wietrze. Dziewczyna podeszła do jednego z nich i otrzepała go ze śniegu. - Czasem, gdy wieje wiatr, przypominają olbrzymie ptaki. Wyglądają, jakby machały skrzydłami… - Merona odwróciła się. Broin podszedł do niej powoli. Wiatr targał jego koszulą. – Choć kiedy indziej są bardziej podobne do płomieni. - Wyglądają jak zwierzęta, które chcą się uwolnić z więzów – powiedziała zamyślona. - Tak jak ty… - szepnął Broin tak cicho, że nie dosłyszała. - Wiesz, że pan Artan ma rację – mruknął głośniej. Merona odwróciła głowę. – Ale ty także masz słuszność. - Do czego zmierzasz? – spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. - Pomogę ci ją zabić. - Ty? – Merona parsknęła. – Przecież jesteś kaleką! Nie przydasz się na nic! - I tu się mylisz – Broin oparł się plecami o blankę. – Nie wiesz, na co mnie stać. Poza tym, ona omal mnie nie zabiła i ja także chciałbym przyczynić się do jej śmierci. Dziewczyna zamyśliła się. - Niech ci będzie. Ale pamiętaj, że nie mam zamiaru ratować ci życia. Broin kiwnął głową. - Nie oczekiwałem tego – odparł, rozcierając dłonie. - Teraz wybacz, ale muszę cię już opuścić – powiedział. – Troszkę tu zimno. Nie było jej. Bestia zniknęła. Merona i Broin każdego dnia znajdowali martwe zwierzęta, ale po sprawcy nie było śladu. - Mogłabym to jeszcze zrozumieć – powiedziała pewnego razu dziewczyna – gdyby je zjadała. Ale ona tylko wypruwa im wnętrzności i porzuca ciała… - Ludzie często zachowują się podobnie – mruknął w odpowiedzi Broin. Podróżowali pieszo – był to sposób wolniejszy, lecz pewniejszy, niż jazda konno, gdyż gdzieniegdzie grunt był podmokły lub las tak gęsty, ze z trudnością znajdowali przejście. Każdego ranka wyruszali w innym kierunku i każdego wieczora wracali z niczym. W końcu zima minęła i ustąpiła miejsca wiośnie, choć ta wcale nie zmieniła znacząco okolicy. Dni były dłuższe, temperatura nieco wzrosła, a śnieg stopniał. Merona nawet nie przypuszczała, że z wiosną przyjdą także inne zmiany… Tego dnia wybrali się nieco dalej niż zwykle. Pogoda była dość ładna, dzień był cieplejszy niż zwykle i mimo iż gałęzie drzew były jeszcze nagie, tuż przy ziemi roiło się już od wczesnowiosennych roślin. W powietrzu czuć było jakąś świeżość i ani Broin, ani Merona nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy zaszli tak daleko od zamku. Postanowili zatrzymać się na chwilę i odpocząć nieco przed drogą powrotną. I właśnie wtedy, ni z tego, ni z owego, Broin zapytał: - Dlaczego tu siedzisz, w tym zamku? Nie chcesz się stąd wyrwać? Merona spojrzała zdziwiona w jego stronę. - Dlaczego zadajesz mi takie pytanie? Broin zastanowił się chwilę. - To miejsce jest martwe. Nie wiem, jak ktoś może chcieć tu przebywać. - Ja cię nie trzymam – powiedziała z nagłą złością – Możesz wyjechać w każdej chwili! - Tu nie chodzi o mnie – mruknął mężczyzna. – Ale boję się o ciebie. Boje się, że skończysz jak twoja matka, zamknięta w swojej komnacie, nie potrafiąca rozpoznać najbliższych ci ludzi… - Zamilknij! – syknęła Merona i wstała. – Nie wiesz jak to jest… nie potrafisz nawet sobie wyobrazić… - A ty nie potrafisz znaleźć innej wymówki? – przerwał jej. – Zostaniesz tu do końca życia i zwariujesz jak twoja matka? Merona gwałtownie poczerwieniała. Jej dłoń wylądowała na rękojeści miecza. Zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu. - Co zrobisz? Zabijesz mnie, bo powiedziałem ci prawdę? Nie przyznasz nawet, że mam rację? – wstał. - Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz! Nie możesz mieszać w to mojej matki! - Co? – zmarszczył brwi. – Przecież przez nią tu siedzisz! Musisz płacić za to, ze ona była zbyt słaba i tchórzliwa, żeby… Tego było już za wiele. Merona dobyła miecza i skoczyła ku Broinowi. Wściekłość dodała jej siły, lecz odebrała precyzję ruchom. Krzyknęła ze złością i uderzyła. Broin w ostatniej chwili wykonał unik, lecz dziewczyna zaatakowała ponownie. Tym razem on także chwycił za broń. Lewą ręką wyszarpał własny miecz i z ledwością sparował jej uderzenie. Potem ciął sam. Nie miał zamiaru jej skrzywdzić, lecz jedynie otrzeźwić, więc zdziwiło go, gdy Merona osunęła się na ziemię, opuszczając miecz. - Nic ci nie jest? – spytał, podchodząc, by pomóc jej wstać. Siedziała, z opuszczoną głową. Włosy zakryły jej twarz. - Masz rację, Broinie… - szepnęła. – Może ja po prostu boję się stąd wyjechać… Może… Ale moja matka! – przetarła dłonią twarz. - Myślisz, że powinnam to zostawić? - Sama musisz podjąć decyzję. Jeszcze nie jest za późno – zawahał się. - Jeszcze możesz to zmienić. - Zmienić? – szepnęła, unosząc głowę. – Ja… Mężczyzna postawił ją na nogi i przyciągnął do siebie. Merona oparła czoło na jego ramieniu, a on głaskał ją delikatnie po włosach. W końcu nachylił się, a jego usta odnalazły jej wargi. I właśnie wtedy dziewczyna szarpnęła się nagle, odpychając Broina. Mężczyzna początkowo nie zrozumiał, co się stało, lecz już po krótkiej chwili, poczuł. Odwrócił się i ujrzał ją. Była jak wtedy, tego dnia przed kilkoma miesiącami. Wielkie skrzydła, szpony, dziób, owłosione ciało i głowa… Czym była? Stwór musiał czaić się gdzieś, w nagich koronach drzew. Teraz sfrunął ze swojej kryjówki, wprost na Meronę. Dziewczyna schyliła się i błyskawicznie uniosła miecz. Potwór zanurkował i chwycił szponami jej rękę. Kobieta syknęła z bólu i upuściła broń. Broin zareagował błyskawicznie – z całej siły ciął stwora przez plecy. Cios zadany lewą ręką nie był zbyt udany, lecz wystarczył, by istota z dzikim rykiem wzbiła się z powrotem w powietrze. Mężczyzna pomógł Meronie wstać i oboje patrzyli jak potwór znika wśród gałęzi. - Jesteś cała? – spytał Broin. Merona zerknęła na swoją rękę - To nic – powiedziała, rozmazując krew. – Zwykle zadrapanie – zawahała się. - Ten atak, to było tylko ostrzeżenie. Następnym razem – przełknęła ślinę. – Następnym razem któreś z nas straci życie. Albo ja albo ona. - Skąd wiesz? – mężczyzna schował miecz do pochwy. - Spojrzałam w jej oczy – powiedziała tylko i ruszyła przez las. Wracali wolnym krokiem. - Skoro nie chcesz sprzedać swojej ziemi i stąd wyjechać, możesz przynajmniej sprowadzić tu ludzi. Przywrócić życie temu miejscu – powiedział Broin w zamyśleniu. - To będzie trudne… - Merona wydawała się nie przekonana. - Powiedz słowo, a ja ci pomogę. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. - Myślę, że mogę przemyśleć twoją propozycję… ale pospieszmy się. Już późno. Pani Fle na pewno umiera z niepokoju. Było już ciemno, gdy wydostali się z lasu. Mroczna bryła zamku majaczyła w ciemnościach. Wtedy Broin wskazał coś leżącego na ziemi. Merona nie widziała tego dokładnie, gdyż w panującym mroku przedmiot był tylko czarnym punktem, przypominającym kamień. Ale gdy podeszli bliżej… - Na wszystkie otchłanie zaświatów! - Co to jest? – spytał Broin patrząc z zaniepokojeniem na swą towarzyszkę. - Pytasz mnie, co to jest? – spojrzała na niego wściekle i podniosła przedmiot, odwracając się tyłem do zamku, a przodem do niego. W ciemnościach Broin nie od razu poznał, czym było to, co Merona trzymała w rękach. Ale gdy wyciągnął rękę i dotknął szorstkiego materiału… - Powiedz mi – szepnęła cicho. – Spójrz na zamek i powiedz… ile…? Broin uniósł głowę. Kształt zamku Kenntborh wyraźnie odcinał się od ciemnoszarego, zachmurzonego nieba. Na szczycie budowli ktoś wiele lat temu zatknął cztery maszty i umieścił na nich cztery szkarłatne chorągwie. Teraz pozostała tylko jedna. - Broinie! Ile…? - Jeden, Merono – powiedział. - Tylko jeden proporzec. Dziewczyna wypuściła z dłoni materiał i prawie biegiem ruszyła w stronę zamku. - Merono! – krzyknął Broin, doganiając ją. – Co się stało? - Te chorągwie – zaczęła – były cztery. Ale zawsze, gdy w moim życiu miało się coś drastycznie zmienić, jedna z nich spadała… - Na bogów, Merono! To nie są jabłka, które opadają, gdy tylko dojrzeją! To zwykły przypadek! Nie ma się czym martwić! - Mylisz się, Broinie! – powiedziała szybko, nie zwalniając kroku. – Pierwszy sztandar został porwany przez wiatr tego dnia, gdy nadeszła wieść o śmierci mojego ojca. Drugi wtedy, gdy pan Artan znalazł cię pod bramą! A trzeci… dzisiaj. - Uspokój się! To tylko wiatr i słabe mocowania! Nie ma w tym nic nadzwyczajnego, czy proroczego… to po prostu… Nie słuchała go. Pogrzeb jej matki odbył się następnego dnia. Mimo iż ziemia była miękka i wilgotna, Artan z trudem wykopał dół. Był już stary, a na pomoc Broina liczyć nie mógł. Cały ranek pracował przy lekkiej mżawce, lecz gdy skończył, rozpadało się na dobre. Deszcz jednak nie powstrzymał Merony. Panią Anabellę, ustrojoną w jej ukochaną perłową suknię, umieszczono w zbitej naprędce, jeszcze tej samej nocy, trumnie. Później Artan i Broin, starający się pomagać jak tylko mógł, zakopali dół i wbili pośrodku mogiły wysoki, szary kamień, który pani Fle znalazła tego ranka w lesie. Czwórka żałobników stała nad grobem kilka minut. Nikt nie uronił ani jednej łzy. W końcu Merona, czując, że deszcz przybiera na sile, chwyciła pod ramię Artana i wróciła do zamku. - Dziwne tu macie obyczaje, pani – mruknął Broin patrząc na szary odłamek skalny, który niewiadomym sposobem, nalazł się wiele lat temu w lesie. – W moim kraju, zwłoki palimy, a nie zakopujemy. - My tak samo, lecz spróbuj, panie Broin, znaleźć tu wystarczająco dużo suchego drewna. Zanim byśmy je wysuszyli, zwłoki pani Anabelli… - urwała Fle. – Biedna. Może nie powinnam tak mówić, jednak cieszę się, że w końcu umarła. Broin spojrzał na nią pytająco. - Bogowie zlitowali się wreszcie nad jej udręczoną duszą. Dwadzieścia lat czekała na przybycie męża, aż wreszcie sama do niego poszła. - Dwadzieścia lat… - Tak. Czekała na niego – mruknęła ponuro pani Fle. – W końcu straciła poczucie rzeczywistości. Zwariowała, jeśli wolisz. Nie poznawała nikogo, nawet córki. A wczoraj… znalazłam ją, siedzącą przy lustrze. Ale jej oczy nie widziały już odbicia – westchnęła. – Powinniśmy się cieszyć, ze jej męka na tym świecie się skończyła. - Tak. Pewnie ma pani rację. - Chodźmy już – stwierdziła Fle. – Przeziębimy się, jeśli będziemy tak długo stać na deszczu. Broin kiwnął głową i wraz z kucharką wrócił do zamku. Cały czas coś do niego mówiła, lecz on jej nie słyszał. Myślał tylko o trzeciej zerwanej chorągwi. Do świtu brakowało co najmniej jeszcze trzech godzin, gdy Merona stanęła u drzwi komnaty Broina, waląc w nie pięścią. - Broin! Wstawaj! Broin! Po krótkiej chwili drzwi uchyliły się nieco. Stał w nich zaspany mężczyzna. - Co jest… Merono? – udało mu się w końcu powiedzieć. – Przecież to środek nocy… - potarł twarz dłonią. – Co zamierzasz? – spytał widząc jej zaciśnięte usta. - Zamierzam odrąbać łeb poczwarze. Z twoją pomocą lub bez niej. Dlatego się pospiesz, jeśli chcesz mi towarzyszyć. Odwróciła się i zbiegła po schodach. Broin, przeklinając pod nosem zamknął drzwi i zapalił świecę, by móc się ubrać. - Nie spieszyłeś się – powiedziała, gdy w końcu opuścili zamek. - Przykro mi, ale kalece, który ma sprawną tylko jedną rękę, raczej trudno się ubrać w zastraszająco szybkim tempie – odpowiedział ponuro. - Więc może kaleka powinien zostać w łóżku…? – mruknęła pod nosem. - Na bogów, Merono! Co cię dziś ugryzło?! Wiem, że dwa dni temu umarła twoja matka, ale… Merona pokręciła głową. - Daj spokój, przecież wiem, że wszyscy cieszycie się, że nie żyje. Broin głośno wypuścił powietrze. - Nic się nie zmieniłaś, Merono – powiedział. – Jeszcze przedwczoraj myślałem, że tak, ale jednak ty jesteś taka sama, jak pół roku temu, gdy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy. - Zamiast tyle gadać, mógłbyś skupić się na zadaniu, z którym tu przybyliśmy. Inaczej ona cię usłyszy i kto wie? Może oboje skończymy tak jak moja matka. Pod ziemią. Broin nie dał się sprowokować i nie odpowiedział. Gdy dotarli do lasu, zwolnił nieco, żeby nie dać jej kolejnego powodu do kłótni. Długo szedł za nią w milczeniu. Słońce wspięło się już ponad horyzont i prześwitywało pomiędzy nagimi gałęziami drzew. Merona prowadziła ich w głąb lasu. Broin poznał, ze były to rejony pobliskie tym, na których dwa dni wcześniej spotkali dziwaczną istotę. To wszystko zaczynało go denerwować. W jaki sposób Merona miała zamiar zabić to coś? Niosła ze sobą dużą, ciężką, drewnianą tarczę. W jaki sposób chciała się nią bronić? I skąd wiedziała, że tego dnia uda im się znaleźć stwora, że nie zmienił on miejsca połowów? Około południa zatrzymali się, aby coś zjeść. Podczas posiłku, żadne z nich nie odezwało się słowem. Gdy skończyli, Merona po prostu wstała i ruszyła dalej, przedzierając się przez las. Broin uczynił to samo. - To już blisko – powiedziała w pewnej chwili, zatrzymując się nagle. – Jest tu gdzieś. Pewnie nawet nas obserwuje. Broin z niepokojem rozejrzał się dookoła. Uniósł głowę, wypatrując jakiegoś poruszenia wśród gałęzi. Nic nie zobaczył. - Skąd to wiesz? – zapytał dziewczynę. - Spójrz – wskazała dłonią na coś, co leżało w trawie. Broin minął ją, podszedł nieco bliżej i kucnął. W trawie leżał królik. Miał rozszarpany brzuszek i pogruchotane całe ciałko. Krew była świeża. - Bestia – szepnął sam do siebie, po czym wstał. - Tak. Dlatego dzisiaj ją zabijemy. Ty schowaj się tam, wśród drzew. Wypatruj jakichś sygnałów. Ja stanę tu. Broin bez słowa zajął wskazane mu miejsce. Merona usiadła na ziemi, tam, gdzie drzewa nie rosły zbyt gęsto. Tarczę położyła przed sobą, a miecz na kolanach. Broin, schowany w swej kryjówce, widział jedynie plecy dziewczyny. Gdy tylko zajęli swoje miejsca, w lesie zapanowała cisza. Towarzyszył im jedynie daleki śpiew wiosennych ptaków. Broin, z nudów, zabawiał się obserwowaniem wędrówki mrówek, wchodzących szybko na pień drzewa, przy którym siedział. Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło, ale gdy otrząsnął się z dziwnej zadumy, w którą popadł, zauważył, że słońce jest już znacznie niżej. Merona siedziała, nadal nieruchomo wpatrując się przed siebie. Nagle mężczyzna zrozumiał, co wyrwało go z odrętwienia. Uchwycił jakiś w lesie. Uniósł głowę i ponownie zobaczył ją. Leciała prosto na Meronę. Z dzikim krzykiem wysunęła szpony, chcąc wbić je w twarz dziewczyny. Broin, niezdolny do wykonania jakiegokolwiek ruchu, wpatrywał się w pokraczne kształty stwora. Włochaty łeb, olbrzymie cielsko, szerokie, czarne skrzydła i ślepia… Nagle Broin zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że siedzi nieruchomo niczym posąg. Zerwał się gwałtownie i skoczył do przodu. Zobaczył, jak Merona unosi tarczę, a ostre niczym noże szpony bestii wbijają się z głuchym stukiem w drewnianą powierzchnię. Pomysł – zdaniem mężczyzny – całkiem niezły. Potwór straci dobrą chwilę na uwolnienie łap z pułapki. Był tylko jeden drobny szkopuł… Merona nie przewidziała faktu, że bestia, lecąc z dużą prędkością, całym impetem swego ciała, przewróci ją na plecy. Merona padła w tył, a tarcza i bestia przygniotły ją do ziemi. Broin skoczył, dobywając miecza i próbował ciąć. Stwór w odpowiedzi wrzasnął wściekle i zaczął wymachiwać skrzydłami próbując odlecieć, przez co mężczyzna nie mógł podejść wystarczająco blisko. Merona krzyknęła z bólu, gdy potwór zrozumiał, że został uwięziony i starał się oswobodzić łapy. Dziewczyna kurczowo trzymała tarczę, przez co stwór, pragnąc odlecieć musiałby unieść i ją. Broin zacisnął zęby. Tymczasem bestia uderzyła ostrym dziobem kilkakrotnie w drewnianą powierzchnię, chcąc się uwolnić. Dla Merony miało to opłakane skutki. Młócące dziko powietrze skrzydła, uniemożliwiły mężczyźnie podejście do dziewczyny. - Merono! – zawołał do niej, a sam do siebie warknął: – Cholera jasna! Rozejrzał się gorączkowo, poszukując jakiejś wskazówki. I zobaczył duży, bezkształtny kamień. Złapał go i cisnął w stronę potwora. Rzut wykonany lewą ręką nie był zbyt celny. Kamień nie trafił – jak to planował Broin – w łeb, lecz w tors bestii. To jednak wystarczyło, by zwrócić jej uwagę. Stwór zawył dziko i szarpnął mocno – jego ogromne szpony wyrwały się z drewna. Ciężka, pęknięta tarcza spadła na Meronę. - Udało się! - szepnął, cofając się, przed rozjuszonym stworem. – Tylko co teraz? Jego lewa dłoń ponownie zacisnęła się na rękojeści miecza. Bestia machnęła groźnie skrzydłami, podlatując bliżej mężczyzny. Jej ptasie łapy, zakończone gigantycznymi szponami, nieprzyzwyczajone do stąpania po ziemi, szarpały wilgotną ściółkę. Broin cofnął się o następne kilka kroków, nadal trzymając miecz wysoko. Niestety nadaremnie, gdyż bestia, widząc niebezpieczeństwo, wykonała gwałtowny ruch i złapała miecz dziobem. Pod naciskiem silnej paszczy, broń pękła na dwoje. Mężczyzna wykonał jeszcze jeden krok do tyłu, poślizgnął się i wylądował w rowie pełnym wody. Potwór machnął ogromnymi skrzydłami, wzniósł się w powietrze i zaatakował. Broin zacisnął powieki, przypominając sobie ból, który towarzyszy wbijaniu ostrych pazurów w ciało i upadkowi z konia… - Aaaaa!!! – Broin nie dosłyszał już ostrego krzyku Merony, która, zamachnąwszy się mieczem, cięła stwora przez łeb. Pokraczna istota obejrzała się z dzikim błyskiem w oku, lecz dziewczyna zaatakowała ponownie. Miecz pozostał w ciele stwora, więc wyszarpnęła zza paska sztylet. Stwór nie zdążył zareagować. Broń utkwiła w okolicach jego serca. Ogromne stworzenie, już bez życia, osunęło się w dół, na nieruchome ciało Broina. - Broin? – zawołała cicho Merona. Skutki działania adrenaliny minęły. Teraz stała nad gigantycznym cielskiem potwora i trzęsła się z emocji. – Broin? – spytała płaczliwym tonem. – Żyjesz? Nie było żadnej odpowiedzi. Dziewczyna wskoczyła do rowu i próbowała poruszyć wielkiego trupa. Z olbrzymim trudem udało jej się nieco zsunąć bestię z towarzysza. Uklękła w błocie, przy jego głowie. - Broin? Ty… nie żyjesz! – szepnęła ze łzami w oczach. Trzęsącymi się rękami zakryła oczy i zaszlochała cicho. - Szybko spisałaś… mnie na… straty… - wystękał Broin, otwierając oczy. - Broin? – Merona uniosła głowę. - Nie, to ja, potwór z lasu – powiedział, krzywiąc się z bólu. – Masz zamiar tu siedzieć, czy pomożesz mi się wydostać? Dziewczyna przetarła dłońmi twarz, rozmazując na niej błoto. Mężczyzna parsknął ze śmiechu, widząc jej minę. Marona pociągnęła głośno nosem, próbując się uspokoić. Zabiła bestię! Po kilku próbach udało im się wspólnie zsunąć cielsko bestii do rowu i oswobodzić Broina. Ku ich zdziwieniu, mężczyzna wyszedł ze starcia z bestią bez większych obrażeń. - Co z tobą? – spytał, patrząc na dziewczynę, która zdążyła już ochłonąć z emocji. - Nie jest źle, ale przypuszczam, że jutro będzie mi się trudno poruszać. No i tarcza jest połamana… - powiedziała. - Tylko tyle? Zabiłaś go! Zabiłaś stwora! - Tak. Ale wcale nie poczułam się przez to lepiej – stwierdziła ponuro. Powrót zajął im dużo czasu. Kiedy dotarli wreszcie do zamku, pani Fle omal nie zemdlała, widząc zakrwawione ubranie Broina. Merona ponownie zamknęła się w swojej komnacie. Następnego ranka Broin spakował swoje rzeczy i zaraz po śniadaniu oznajmił pani Fle, że wyjeżdża. - Jak to? – spytała zdziwiona kucharka. – Tak nagle? Bez słowa? - Kaleka taki jak ja, nie przyda się wam specjalnie. Bestia z lasu straciła życie. Pomogłem ją zabić, więc cóż jeszcze mogłoby mnie tu trzymać? – powiedział smutno. - Myślę, że jest tu ktoś taki. Broin uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Owszem, jest. Ale ten ktoś musi najpierw uporać się z samym sobą. Ja już pomóc nie mogę. Przykro mi się rozstawać z panią i z pani mężem. Pani Fle kiwnęła smutno głową i poklepała go po ramieniu. - Rozumiem pana, panie Broin… Ale nie pożegna się pan z… - znacząco spojrzała do góry. - Nie. Nie ma takiej potrzeby – podszedł do niej i ją przytulił. – Żegnam, pani Fle – puścił ją, zarzucił sobie worek na lewe ramię i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. - Panie Broin – powiedziała kucharka drżącym głosem. Odwrócił się. – Pani Merona rozmawiała ze mną tego dnia, gdy umarła jej matka. Powiedziała, że teraz rozumie i że został jeszcze jeden proporzec – Fle urwała. – I dopóki on jest na swoim miejscu, w jej życiu nic się nie zmieni. Zostanie tu, choćby miała czekać kolejne dwadzieścia lat. Dopiero, kiedy on zostanie porwany przez wiatr, ona… wie pan. Ja jej nie rozumiem. - Proszę jej przekazać – powiedział Broin z kwaśnym uśmiechem – że wtedy, gdy wiatr porwie ostatnią chorągiew, będzie już za późno. Wyszedł zamykając cicho drzwi. Pani Fle stała chwilę na środku kuchni, po czym westchnęła głośno. Broin opuścił zamek i ruszył drogą prowadzącą na główny trakt. Mijając bramę, odwrócił się jeszcze i wydało mu się, że widzi stojącą na blankach maleńką figurkę. Ostatni proporzec łopotał lekko na wietrze. Mężczyzna obrócił się i ruszył przed siebie drogą. Kategoria:Arkana Kategoria:Opowiadania z Tawerny